What hurts the Most
by Nii-san's Obsession
Summary: first Songfic is to Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight ,after Squirrelflight leaves him for Ashfur, and how they both are feeling. Changed rating in case songs are not k rated. Might add parts of booksor made up by meto them if i want to.
1. what hurts the most

**DC: i dont own warriros or this song**

'_What hurts the most'_

A Warriors Songfic Tribute to…

Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house,_

_That don't bother me._

_I can take a few tears now and then and just let em out,_

_That don't bother me._

Brambleclaw closed his eyes. Rain drummed the forest ground outside the hollow.

Like his tears. Tears for Squirrelflight's lost love.

_I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while,_

_Even though, going on with you gone still upsets me._

_There are days every now and again I pretend I'm okay,_

_But that's not what gets me._

"Brambleclaw?" Cloudtail asked. "Are you okay?" "Yes." Brambleclaw said happily.

"I'm fine." _Not true. _He thought.

_What hurts the most, _

_Was being so close, _

_And having so much to say,_

_And watching you walk away._

_And never knowing, _

_What could've been,_

_And not seeing that lovin you_

_Is what I was trying to do._

The dark tabby stopped walking. He missed Squirrelflight terribly. All the things

He'd never said to her haunted him. He wished he could tell her now. _But I can't. _

_It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go,_

_But I'm doing it._

_It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone,_

_Still harder,_

_Getting up, getting dressed, living with this regret, but I know,_

_If I could do it over_

_I would trade, give away, told the words that I saved in my heart that I left unspoken._

"Squirrelflight," he said to himself. "I just wanted you to know that I…I love you. And I miss you so much."

He paused. "I wish I'd told you sooner. Can you forgive me?"

_What hurts the most,_

_Is being so close,_

_And having so much to say,_

_And watching you walk away._

_And never knowing,_

_What could've been,_

_And not seeing that lovin you_

_Is what I was trying to do._

Squirrelflight walked over to Brambleclaw. "Hey, you wanna hunt with Ashfur and me?"

"Why would you want me to?" he snapped. "You've got Ashfur now!"

Squirrelflight's eyes watered. "I just thought…" she began. "Don't!" he growled. "I don't want to be in the middle of

You and him!" he paused. "If you feel anything at all for me, say something."

Squirrelflight turned around. "You're blind if you can't tell." She whispered. Then padded off with Ashfur.

_What hurts the most,_

_Was being so close,_

_And having so much to say,_

_And watching you walk away._

_And never knowing,_

_What could've been,_

_And not seeing that lovin you_

_Is what I was trying to do._

He stopped. He thought back to yesterday's argument with Squirrelflight. What if Squirrelflight had been

Trying to tell him she loved him? _How could you be so stupid?!_ He cursed himself.

_Not seeing that loving you,_

_Is what I was trying to do._


	2. the reason

'_The Reason'_

_A Warriors Songfic Tribute to…_

_Ashfur _

_I'm not a perfect person,_

_There's many things I wish I didn't do._

_But I continue learning_

_I never meant to do those things to you_

_And so I have to say before I go_

_That I just want you to know_

"But it's not fair!" Ashfur whined. "I love you."

_I've found a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_And the reason is you_

_I'm sorry that I hurt you_

_It's something I must live with everyday_

_And all the pain I put you through_

_I wish that I could take it all away_

_And be the one who catches all your tears_

_That's why I need you to hear_

_I've found a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_And the reason is you(x4)_

_I'm not a perfect person_

_I never meant to do those things to you_

_And so I have to say before I go_

_That I just want you to know_

_I've found a reson for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_And the reason is you_

Ashfur smiled. "Thank you, Squirrelflight." He murmured, the sun shinning on his gray fur.

_I've found a reson to show_

_A side of me you didn't know_

_A reason for all that I do_

_And the reason is you _


	3. complicated

**Disclaimer: I do not own warriors or this song(or any of these songs)**

**authors note: this is from leafpool's point of veiw, because she sees that crowfeather is acting differently around her than everyone else.**

'_Complicated'_

_A Warriors Songfic Tribute to…_

_Leafpool and Crowfeather_

Uh huh, life's like this  
Uh huh, uh huh, that's the way it is  
Cause life's like this  
Uh huh, uh huh that's the way it is

Chill out whatcha yelling' for?  
Lay back it's all been done before  
And if you could only let it be  
you will see  
I like you the way you are  
When we're drivin' in your car  
and you're talking to me one on one but you've become

Somebody else round everyone else  
You're watching your back like you can't relax  
You're tryin' to be cool you look like a fool to me  
Tell me

Why you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're actinglike you're somebody else gets me frustrated  
Life's like this you  
And you fall and you crawl and you break  
and you take what you get and you turn it into honesty  
and promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
no no no

You come over unannounced  
dressed up like you're somethin' else  
where you are and where it's at you see  
you're making me  
laugh out when you strike your pose  
take off all your crappy clothes  
you know you're not fooling anyone  
when you've become

Somebody else round everyone else  
Watching your back, like you can't relax  
Trying to be cool you look like a fool to me  
Tell me

Why you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated  
Life's like this you  
and You fall and you crawl and you break  
and you take what you get and you turn it into  
honesty  
promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
no no no

Chill out whatcha yelling for?  
Lay back, it's all been done before  
And if you could only let it be  
You will see

Somebody else round everyone else  
You're watching your back, like you can't relax  
You're trying to be cool, you look like a fool to me  
Tell me

Why you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated  
Life's like this you  
and You fall and you crawl and you break  
and you take what you get and you turn it into  
honesty  
promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
no no

Why you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're acting like your somebody else gets me frustrated  
Life's like this you  
You fall and you crawl and you break  
and you take what you get and you turn it into honesty  
promise me I'm never gonna find you fake this  
no no no


	4. ice box

'Ice Box'

A Warriors Songfic Tribute to…

Brambleclaw

Fussin' and fightin', we back at it again  
I know that, it's my fault, but you don't understand (no)  
I got memories, this is crazy  
You ain't nothing like the girl I used to know  
Good with ma, good with pa, cool with all my niggas  
I should try, truth is I wanna let u in, but no  
Damn these memories, and it's crazy  
You ain't nothing like the girl I used to know

_[Bridge_  
Girl I really wanna work this out, cause I'm tired of fightin'  
And I really hope you still want me the way I want you  
I said I really wanna work this out, damn girl I'm tryin'  
It's no excuse, no excuse  
But I got this

_[Chorus 2x_  
I got this icebox where my heart used to be (but I got this)  
I got this icebox where my heart used to be (said I got this)  
I'm so cold, I'm so cold, I'm so cold, I'm so cold  
I'm so cold, I'm so cold, I'm so cold

Why can't I get it right, just can't let it go  
I opened up, she let me down, I won't feel that no more  
I got memories, this is crazy  
She ain't nothing like the girl I used to know  
I don't mean to take it out on you baby but I can't help it  
'Cause my heart is in the same ol' condition that baby left it  
And I, I apologize, for makin' you cry  
Look me in my eye and promise you won't do me the same

_[Bridge_  
Girl I really wanna work this out, 'cause I'm tired of fightin'  
And I really hope you still want me the way I want you  
I said I really wanna work this out, damn girl I'm tryin'  
It's no excuse, no excuse  
But I got this

_[Chorus 2x_  
I got this icebox where my heart used to be (but I got this)  
I got this icebox where my heart used to be (said I got this)  
I'm so cold, I'm so cold, I'm so cold, I'm so cold  
I'm so cold, I'm so cold, I'm so cold

I don't wanna be stuck up in this cold cold world ('cause I don't wanna be) _[2x_  
Don't wanna mess this up better keep your eye on me girl _[6x_

_[Bridge_  
Girl I really wanna work this out, cause I'm tired of fightin'  
And I really hope you still want me the way I want you  
I said I really wanna work this out, damn girl I'm tryin'  
It's no excuse, no excuse  
But I got this

_[Chorus 2x_  
I got this icebox where my heart used to be (but I got this)  
I got this icebox where my heart used to be (said I got this)  
I'm so cold, I'm so cold, I'm so cold, I'm so cold  
I'm so cold, I'm so cold, I'm so cold


	5. it ends tonight

Disclaimer: I don't own warriors or this song

Authors note: this is to when Crowfeather and Leafpool ended their meetings, but not their love, and when Silverstream died, so it was ending for her and Graystripe.

'It ends tonight'

A Warriors Songfic tribute to…

Crowfeather and Leafpool,

And Graystripe and Silverstream

Your subtleties

They strangle me

I can't explain myself at all.

And all that wants

And all that needs

All I don't want to need at all.

The walls start breathing

My minds unweaving

Maybe it's best you leave me alone.

A weight is lifted

On this evening

I give the final blow.

When darkness turns to light,

It ends tonight

It ends tonight.

A falling star

Least I fall alone.

I can't explain what you can't explain.

Your finding things that you didn't know

I look at you with such disdain

The walls start breathing

My minds unweaving

Maybe it's best you leave me alone.

A weight is lifted

On this evening

I give the final blow.

[Chorus

When darkness turns to light

It ends tonight,

It ends tonight.

Just a little insight will make this right

It's too late to fight

It ends tonight,

It ends tonight.

Now I'm on my own side

It's better than being on your side

It's my fault when your blind

It's better that I see it through your eyes

All these thoughts locked inside

Now you're the first to know

[Chorus x2


	6. what's left of me

Disclaimer: do not own warriors or this song.

Authors note: this song is sad when you listen to it.

'What's left of me'

A Warriors Songfic Tribute to…

Crowfeather

Watched my life pass me by -- in the rearview mirror

Pictures frozen in time -- are becoming clearer

I don't wanna waste another day -- stuck in the shadow of my mistakes -- yeah

(Chorus)

Cause I want you -- and I feel you -- crawling underneath my skin

Like a hunger, like a burnin -- to find a place I've never been

Now I'm broken, and I'm faded -- I'm half the man I thought I would be

But you can have -- what's left of me.

(Verse 2)

I've been dying inside -- little by little

Nowhere to go -- I'm goin outta my mind

An endless circle -- runnin from myself until

You gave me a reason for standing still

(Chorus)

And I want you -- and I feel you -- crawling underneath my skin

Like a hunger, like a burnin -- to find the place I've never been

Now I'm broken, and I'm faded -- I'm half the man I thought I would be

But you can have -- what's left of me.

(Hook)

Fallin' faster -- barely breathing

Give me somethin to believe in

Tell me it's not all in my head

Take what's left of this man

Make me whole once again

(Chorus)

Cause I want you -- and I feel you -- crawling underneath my skin

Like a hunger, like a burnin -- to find the place I've never been

Now I'm broken, and I'm faded -- I'm half the man I thought I would be

You can have, all that's left, (yeah, yeah, yeah) what's left of me

(Outro)

I've been dying inside you see

I'm goin outta my mind (outta my mind)

I'm just runnin' in circles all the time

Will you take what's left? x3 -- of me

I'm just runnin' in circles in my mind

Will you take what's left? x3 -- of me

Take what's left of me


	7. things i'll never say

Disclaimer: I don't own warriors or this song.

Authors note: this takes place after the dog pack attacks brightpaw, and cloudpaw and lostface(brightpaw) both realize that they have things they want to tell each other but are having trouble doing so.

'Things I'll Never Say'

A Warriors Songfic Tribute to…

Cloudpaw x Brightpaw(Lostface)

Ladatadata ladatadatadadadatadada dadadadada 

I'm tugging' at my hair  
I'm pulling' at my clothes  
I'm trying' to keep my cool  
I know it shows 

I'm staring at my feet  
my cheeks are turning red  
and I'm searching for the words inside my head 

Cuz I'm feeling nervous  
Trying' to be so perfect  
'Cause I know you're worth it, you're worth it  
Yeah... 

If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say I want to blow you--away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight?  
If I could say what I want to see  
I want to see you go down--on one knee  
Marry me today  
Guess I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say 

It don't do me any good it's just a waste of time  
What use is it to you what's on my mind?  
If it ain't coming' out, we're not going anywhere  
so why can't I just tell you that I care? 

'Cause I'm feeling nervous  
Trying' to be so perfect  
'Cause I know you're worth it, you're worth it  
Yeah... 

If I could say what I wanna say  
I'd say I want to blow you--away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight?  
If I could say what I wanna see  
I want to see you go down--on one knee  
Marry me today  
Guess I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say 

(What is)What's wrong with my tongue?  
These words keep slipping away  
I stutter I stumble like I've got nothing to say 

'Cause I'm feeling nervous  
Trying to be so perfect  
'Cause I know you're worth it, you're worth it  
Yeah... 

[Verbal Acoustics 

Ladatadata ladatadatadadadatadada dadadadada 2 

I guess I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say 

If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say I want to blow you--away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight?  
If I could say what I want to see  
I want to see you go down--on one knee  
Marry me today  
Guess I'm wishing my life away...

with These things I'll never say


	8. i can still feel you

Disclaimer: I do not own warriors or this song.

'I can still feel you'

A Warriors Songfic Tribute to…

Spottedleaf and Firepaw

It's that feeling that someone is standing behind you  
then I turn around and there's no one there.  
And it's the sensation that someone just whispered,  
yeah I still hear your voice but you're not really hear.  
Your memory's like a ghost,  
and my heart is its host. 

_Fireheart padded through the forest. "Spottedleaf?" he asked. A sweet scent reached him. He looked up and saw Spottedleaf walking towards him. "Spottedleaf!" The tortilshell smiled. "I will not abandon you, Fireheart." She murmured. Fireheart smiled back, all his love shining in his green eyes. _

(Chorus)  
I can still feel you just as close a skin, every now and then.  
All by myself, in a crowded room, on my empty bed.  
There's a place you've touched with your love no one else gets to...  
I can still feel you, I can still feel you, I can still feel you.  
I can still feel you... 

you said you'd love me forever, then you said 'It's over"  
and left me without the missing link.  
Well I thought I'd forget you, but I guess I forgot to,  
and lately I've been too confused to think.  
When I reach for someone new, it's like I'm touching you. 

"_With this life I give you love," she murmured in her soft voice. "Use it well, for all the cats in your care-and especially for Sandstorm." There was no pain in the life that poured into Fireheart now. It held the warmth of the high sun in Greenleaf, burning to the tips of his paws. It was pure love; at the same time he experienced the sense of security he had known as a tiny kit, nuzzling his mother. He gazed up at Spottedleaf, wrapped in a contentment he had never known before. He thought he caught a proud gleam in her eyes as she turned away, and his disappointment that she had not stayed to talk to him was mixed with relief that she approved of his new choice. Now he had no reason to fear that he was being unfaithful to Spottedleaf in his love for Sandstorm._

(repeat Chorus) 

In everything that moves,  
in everything I do... 

(repeat Chorus)


	9. this one's for the girls

Disclaimer: don't own warriors or this song.

'This one's for the girls'

A Warriors Songfic Tribute to…

Feathertail, Squirrelflight and Leafpool

This is for all you girls about 13  
High school can be so rough, can be so mean  
Hold on to, on to your innocence  
Stand your ground when everybody's givin' in 

This one's for the girls 

This is for all you girls about 25  
In little apartments, just tryin' to get by  
Livin' on, on dreams and spaghettios  
Wonderin' where your life is gonna go 

CHORUS  
This one's for the girls  
Who've ever had a broken heart  
Who've wished upon a shooting star  
You're beautiful the way you are  
This one's for the girls  
Who love without holdin' back  
Who dream with everything they have  
All around the world  
This One's for the girls  
(This one's for all the girls) - 1st time only  
This is for all you girls about 42  
Tossin' pennies into the fountain of youth  
Every laugh, laugh line on your face  
Made you who you are today 

REPEAT CHORUS 

Yeah, we're all the same inside (same inside)  
From 1 to 99 

REPEAT CHORUS 

(This one's for all the girls)  
Yeah, this one's for the girls  
(This one's for all the girls)


	10. heaven

Disclaimer: I don't own this song or warriors

'Heaven'

A Warriors Songfic Tribute to…

Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw

Baby you're all that I want.  
When you're lying here in my arms  
I'm finding it hard to believe  
We're in heaven. 

Oh, thinking about all our younger years,  
There was only you and me,   
We were young and wild and free.  
Now nothing can take you away from me.  
We've been down that road before,  
But that's over now.  
You keep me coming back for more. 

Baby you're all that I want.  
When you're lying here in my arms  
I'm finding it hard to believe  
We're in heaven. 

And love is all that I need  
And I found it there in your heart.  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven. 

Now, nothing could change what you mean to me.  
There's a lot that I could say  
But just hold me now,  
Cause our love will light the way. 

Baby you're all that I want.  
When you're lying here in my arms  
I'm finding it hard to believe  
We're in heaven. 

And love is all that I need  
And I found it there in your heart.  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven. 

Now our dreams are coming true.  
Through the good times and the bad   
I'll be standing there by you. 

(We're in heaven.) 

And love is all that I need  
And I found it there in your heart.  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven. 


	11. if you're not the one

Disclaimer: I don't own warriors or this song.

'If you're not the one'

A Warriors Songfic Tribute to…

Feathertail and Crowpaw(Crowfeather)

If you're not the one then why does my soul feel glad today?  
If you're not the one then why does my hand fit yours this way?  
If you are not mine then why does your heart return my call?  
If you are not mine would I have the strength to stand at all? 

I never know what the future brings  
But I know you are here with me now  
We'll make it through  
And I hope you are the one I share my life with 

I don't wanna run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms? 

If I don't need you then why am I crying on my bed?  
If I don't need you then why does your name resound in my head?  
If you're not for me then why does this distance maim my life?  
If you're not for me then why do I dream of you as my wife? 

I don't know why you're so far away  
But I know that this much is true  
We'll make it through  
And I hope you are the one I share my life with  
And I wish that you could be the one I die with  
And I'm praying you're the one I build my home with  
I hope I love you all my life 

I don't wanna run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms? 

'Cause I miss you, body and soul so strong that it takes my breath away  
And I breathe you into my heart and pray for the strength to stand today  
'Cause I love you, whether it's wrong or right  
You know I can't be with you tonight  
You know my heart is by your side 

I don't wanna run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?


	12. the bluest eyes in texas

Disclaimer: I don't own warriors or this song

'The Bluest Eyes in Texas'

A Warriors Songfic Tribute to…

Graystripe and Silverstream

That lonesome Texas sun was setting slow  
And in the rear view mirror, I watched it go  
I can still see wind in her golden hair  
I close my eyes for a moment, and I'm still there. 

(CHORUS)   
The bluest eyes in Texas  
Are haunting me tonight  
Like the stars fill the midnight sky  
Her memory fills my mind  
Where did I go wrong? Did I wait to long?  
Or can I make things right?  
The bluest eyes in Texas,  
Are haunting me tonight 

Another town, another hotel room.  
Another dream that ended way too soon.   
Left me lonely, prayin' for the dawn.  
Searching for the strength to carry on. 

(CHORUS) 

For every heart you break, you pay a price.  
But I can't forget the tears in her blue eyes. 

(CHORUS)


	13. anything but ordinary

Disclaimer: I don't own warriors or this song.

Authors note: this is her in her mind not wanting to be an ordinary warrior, but someone they all respect and look up to.

'Anything But Ordinary'

A Warriors Songfic Tribute to…

Leafpool

Sometimes I get so weird  
I even freak myself out  
I laugh myself to sleep  
It's my lullaby  
Sometimes I drive so fast  
Just to feel the danger   
I wanna scream  
It makes me feel alive 

_Leafpool sighed. Her and Crowfeather were no longer seeing each other. But being with Crowfeather had made her feel like she could really be herself, not just a shadow of who she was. Why couldn't she do that with anyone else, even Squirrelflight, and only then? _Because you love him. _A voice in her head said. She shook her head. _Not true! _But deep down, she knew it was. _

Is it enough to love?   
Is it enough to breath?  
Somebody rip my heart out  
And leave me here to bleed  
Is it enough to die?  
Somebody save my life  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please 

To walk within the lines  
Would make my life so boring  
I want to know that I   
Have been to the extreme  
So knock me off my feet  
Come on now give it to me  
Anything to make me feel alive 

Is it enough to love?   
Is it enough to breath?  
Somebody rip my heart out  
And leave me here to bleed  
Is it enough to die?  
Somebody save my life  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please. 

Let down your defenses   
Use no common sense  
If you look you will see  
that this world is this beautiful  
accident turbulent succulent  
I'm feeling permanent  
No way I won't taste it  
Don't wanna waste it away 

Sometimes I get so weird  
I even freak myself out  
I laugh my self to sleep  
It's my lullaby 

Is it enough?  
Is it enough?  
Is it enough to love?  
Is it enough to breath?   
Somebody rip my heart out  
And leave me here to bleed  
Is it enough to die?  
Somebody save my life  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please 

Is it enough?  
Is it enough to die?  
Somebody save my life  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please.


	14. ordinary

Disclaimer: I don't own warriors or this song.

Authors note: yay! I love this song! I also love Stormfurxtawnypelt! That's why it says 'x tawnypelt' cause I think he should be with Tawnypelt, not brook! Brook is kinda…I dunno. But she's all just like 'what?' and tawnypelt's so much cooler! And, this is from the boy's pov to the girls I have in parentheses behind their name. it's like their saying it to them.

'Ordinary'

A Warriors Songfic Tribute to…

Crowfeather (x Leafpool), Brambleclaw (x Squirrelflight) and Stormfur (x Tawnypelt)

Whose eyes am I behind  
I don't recognize anything that I see  
Whose skin is this design  
I don't want this to be the way that you see me 

_Brambleclaw sighed. He wishes Squirrelflight wouldn't think that of him. He wasn't like what she thought. He was different. She could never know, though. She'd hate him. He wouldn't let that happen! She'd be his forever! _And if anyone tries to take her, I'll give them something they won't forget! _He thought._

I don't understand anything anymore  
In this world that I'm tired of  
Is taking me right up these walls  
That I climb up  
To get to your story  
It's anything but ordinary 

And when the world is on its knees with me its fine  
And when I come to the rescue I get nothing but left behind  
Everybody seems to be getting what they need with mine  
'Cause your what I need so very but im anything but ordinary 

_Stormfur shook his head. He had let his imagination take over. He didn't want Tawnypelt! He couldn't! They were from different clans! And he remembered all too well what happened when two cats of different clans mated. He sighed. Catching the ShadowClan warriors eye, he thought, _I can't, but I do. _She smiled, and Stormfur smiled back, letting all his emotions swirl together in his eyes. _

Can you save me from this world of mine  
Before I get myself arrested with this expectation  
You are the one look what you've done  
What have you done?  
This is not some kind of joke  
You're just a kid  
You weren't ready for what you did 

And when the world is on its knees with me its fine  
And when I come to the rescue I do it for you time after time  
Everybody seems to be getting what they need with mine  
'Cause you what I need so very but im anything but ordinary 

_Crowfeather looked across the clearing and spotted Leafpool sitting with the other medicine cats. He wished that it was him sitting next to her and talking to her, gazing into her bright eyes, melting in her smile, instead of Littlecloud, ShadowClan's medicine cat. He growled very quietly. Why did he care?! For all he cared, she could jump off a cliff! But when she glanced his way and smiled in that cute way of hers, her head titled slightly to the left, he couldn't help feeling butterflies in his stomach. _I pretend not, but I do care._ He thought, smiling back. _

I think im trying to save the world from you  
You've been saving me too  
We could just stay in and save each other 

Im anything but ordinary  
(ordinary)  
Im anything but ordinary  
(ordinary)


	15. savin me

Disclaimer: I do not own warriors or this song.

Authors note: the 'you' mentioned in this song is tigerstar

'Savin' Me'

A Warriors Songfic Tribute to…

Hawkfrost

Prison gates wonâ€™t open up for me  
On these hands and knees Iâ€™m crawlinâ€™  
Oh, I reach for you  
Well Iâ€™m terrified of these four walls  
These iron bars canâ€™t hold my soul in  
All I need is you  
Come please Iâ€™m callinâ€™  
And oh I scream for you  
Hurry Iâ€™m fallinâ€™ 

Show me what itâ€™s like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And Iâ€™ll show you what I can be  
Say it for me  
Say it to me  
And Iâ€™ll leave this life behind me  
Say it if itâ€™s worth saving me 

Heavenâ€™s gates wonâ€™t open up for me  
With these broken wings Iâ€™m fallinâ€™  
And all I see is you  
These city walls ainâ€™t got no love for me  
Iâ€™m on the ledge of the eighteenth story  
And oh I scream for you  
Come please Iâ€™m callinâ€™  
And all I need from you  
Hurry Iâ€™m fallinâ€™ 

Show me what itâ€™s like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And Iâ€™ll show you what I can be  
Say it for me  
Say it to me  
And Iâ€™ll leave this life behind me  
Say it if itâ€™s worth saving me 

Hurry Iâ€™m fallinâ€™ 

And all I need is you  
Come please Iâ€™m callinâ€™  
And oh I scream for you  
Hurry Iâ€™m fallinâ€™ 

Show me what itâ€™s like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And Iâ€™ll show you what I can be  
Say it for me  
Say it to me  
And Iâ€™ll leave this life behind me  
Say it if itâ€™s worth saving me 

Hurry Iâ€™m fallinâ€™ 

Say it for me  
Say it to me  
And Iâ€™ll leave this life behind me  
Say it if itâ€™s worth saving me


	16. fighter

Disclaimer: I don't own warriors or this song.

Authors note: I know I do a lot of them, but I found a lot of songs on my mp3 that reminded me of them. This is from their pov when Squirrelflight started going out with Ashfur or whatever, cause they were both sort of torturing each other and themselves.

'Fighter'

A Warriors Songfic tribute to…

Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw

When I, thought I knew you  
Thinking, that you were true  
I guess I, I couldn't trust   
'Cause your bluff time is up  
'Cause I've had enough  
You were, there by my side  
Always, down for the ride  
But your, joy ride just came down in flames  
'Cause your greed sold me out of shame, mmhmm 

After all of the stealing and cheating  
You probably think that I hold resentment for you  
But, uh uh, oh no, you're wrong  
'Cause if it wasn't for all that you tried to do  
I wouldn't know just how capable I am to pull through  
So I wanna say thank you

_Squirrelflight dipped her head, smiling. "I would be honored," she glanced up without moving her head at Brambleclaw. "Oh, Great deputy." She lifted her head and started laughing. Brambleclaw sighed. "Are you saying thanks?" he asked. She nodded. "Thanks for not giving up on me." She smiled again. _

'Cause it makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
It makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker   
Makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter 

Oh, ohh 

Never, saw it coming   
All of, your backstabbing  
Just so, you could cash in  
On a good thing before I realized your game  
I heard, you're going around  
Playing, the victim now  
But don't, even begin  
Feeling I'm the one to blame  
'Cause you dug your own grave, uh huh 

_Squirrelflight clawed at the grass. Why couldn't she forget Brambleclaw? _I should just bury myself! _She thought. _Then I'd be happy watching them both find someone they deserve! Someone better than me! _She began crying softly. She missed Brambleclaw. _

After all of the fights and the lies  
Yes you wanted to harm me but that won't work anymore  
Uh, no more, oh no, it's over  
'Cause if it wasn't for all of your torture  
I wouldn't know how to be this way now, and never back down  
So I wanna say thank you 

'Cause it makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
Makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
It makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter


	17. hero

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors or this song.**

**A/N: I know this wasn't on the list of voting songs, but I haven't gotten any votes for it, so I did this song. Also, I think everyone dislikes this songfic thing, so I will most likely do thirty songfics, then work more on my other songs. If you want me to keep going, then review. **

_**Hero**_

_**A Dust x Sand Songfic **_

Would you dance if I asked you to dance?  
Would you run and never look back  
Would you cry if you saw me crying  
Would you save my soul tonight? 

Would you tremble if I touched your lips?  
Would you laugh oh please tell me these  
Now would you die for the one you love?  
Hold me in your arms tonight? 

(Chorus)  
I can be you hero baby  
I can kiss away the pain  
I will stand by you forever  
You can take my breath away 

Would you swear that you'll always be mine?  
Would you lie would you run away  
Am I in to deep?  
Have I lost my mind?  
I don't care you're here tonight 

Chorus 

I just want to hold you (2x)  
Am I in too deep?  
Have I lost my mind?  
Well I don't care you're here tonight 

Chorus (2x) 

You can take my breath my breath away  
I can be your hero


	18. mistakes we knew we were making

Disclaimer: I don't own warriors or this song.

'_**Mistakes We Knew We Were Making'**_

_**A Songfic Tribute to all the Warrior Cats who made big mistakes, including:**_

_**Graystripe**_

_**Fireheart**_

_**Spottedleaf **_

_**Bluestar**_

_**Oakheart**_

_**Silverstream**_

_**Cinderpaw/pelt**_

_**Leafpool**_

_**Crowfeather**_

_**Feathertail **_

_**Cloudpaw **_

_**And others.**_

and all our sins come back to haunt us in the end  
to hang around and tap us on the shoulder  
and smile  
silent  
it's all implied  
"you'll die trying to live this down. You might as well forget it."  
still, i'm convinced that wondering what if is the worst thing there is

so we bottled and shelved all our regrets  
let them ferment and came back to our senses  
drove back home and slept a few days  
woke up and laughed at how stupid we used to be

and all these lines fall short of what i had in mind  
a failed attempt to capsulize a feeling  
so i just try and fail and try and try again  
someday i swear i'm going to get it  
because i'm convinced that giving in is the worst thing there is

so we bottled and shelved all our regrets  
let them ferment and came back to our senses  
drove back home and slept a few days  
woke up and laughed at how stupid we used to be

we'll get over it  
sad, strong, safe and sober  
we'll move forward  
and know where we went wrong  
but "you can't go home again."

so we bottled and shelved all our regrets  
let them ferment and came back to our senses  
drove back home and slept a few days  
woke up and laughed at how stupid we used to be

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AWWW!!!!!!!!!!! That song is SO sad! Wah! The reason I put this up is cause no one's reviewing. Review or….(smirk) or I won't update ANY OF MY STORIES. That means 'Brambleclaw's Best Friend' too. Anyway, PM me for the artist on this or any of the songs. And vote in your review on the next (in bold is my song for my band):

**Lionheart- Courage of a Lion by the Starlit Dragons**

Bluestar and Fireheart- Hero by Chad Kroeger (not as a pairing. Takes place after fire)

Crowfeather x Leafpool- Kryptonite by 3 Doors Down (Crowy's pov)

Graystripe x Silverstream or just one of them (tell me which if you vote this one)- When I'm Gone by 3 Doors down

Leafpool x Crowfeather x Nightcloud- Waiter! Bring me Water by Shania Twain (from Leafpool's pov)

Vote in your review! Remember, I warned you-no reviews, no updating on my other stories! Ha! Take that, all you non-reviewers!

(sorry, I'm hyper. I just had four bowls of ice cream. But I'm serious about the no updating if you don't review.)


	19. big girls don't cry

Disclaimer: I don't own warriors or this song.

'_**Big Girls Don't Cry' **_

_**A Squirrelflight Songfic Tribute**_

Da Da Da Da  
The smell of your skin lingers on me now  
You're probably on your flight back to your home town  
I need some shelter of my own protection baby  
To be with myself and center, clarity  
Peace, Serenity

_Squirrelflight watched Brambleclaw walk away, anger in his eyes. She knew that she'd hurt his feelings, but that wasn't the issue here. The issue was that she knew she loved him still.What do I do now? She wondered. He'll never take me back for that. _

[CHORUS:  
I hope you know, I hope you know  
That this has nothing to do with you  
It's personal, myself and I  
We've got some straightenin' out to do  
And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket  
But I've got to get a move on with my life  
It's time to be a big girl now  
And big girls don't cry  
Don't cry  
Don't cry  
Don't cry

_She felt tears, but she knew she couldn't cry. She had to be strong and show Brambleclaw she didn't care what he thought or did. Yes, she thought. I am strong. I will not let you get to me. Not now, not never. _

The path that I'm walking  
I must go alone  
I must take the baby steps 'til I'm full grown, full grown  
Fairytales don't always have a happy ending, do they?  
And I foresee the dark ahead if I stay

_Squirrelflight's dreams were haunted that night. She heard someone screaming her name, but everytime she just saw a reflection of herself. What's going on?! She paniced. "Where am I?" she screamed. The only reply was her echo. What's happening to me?_

"_Squirrelflight?" She opened her eyes and saw Ashfur standing over her. "Are you okay?" She hesitated. "Y-Yes. I'm fine." She smiled, then pondered her dream. What's happening? What's going to happen?_

[CHORUS:  
I hope you know, I hope you know  
That this has nothing to do with you  
It's personal, myself and I  
We've got some straightenin' out to do

_Okay, she thought. I have to get this straight! Brambleclaw hates me, I must move on! Why can't I stop thinking about when we were close? I'm so confussed! _

And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket  
But I've got to get a move on with my life  
It's time to be a big girl now  
And big girls don't cry

Like the little school mate in the school yard  
We'll play jacks and uno cards  
I'll be your best friend and you'll be mine Valentine  
Yes you can hold my hand if you want to  
'Cause I want to hold yours too  
We'll be playmates and lovers and share our secret worlds  
But it's time for me to go home  
It's getting late, dark outside  
I need to be with myself and center, clarity  
Peace, Serenity

_She smiled. If Brambleclaw wanted to play, then so be it. They'd play. I'll play your game of chance. _

[CHORUS  
I hope you know, I hope you know  
That this has nothing to do with you  
It's personal, myself and I  
We've got some straightenin' out to do  
And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket  
But I've got to get a move on with my life  
It's time to be a big girl now  
And big girls don't cry  
Don't cry  
Don't cry  
Don't cry

La Da Da Da Da Da


End file.
